Devotion
by Sechs Eins Zehn
Summary: One shot. Character Death. Slight Slash suggestion "Or if something goes bad." Bones said a little hestiantly. "Bad Bones? Nothing will go wrong, trust me." Kirk said non-cholantly


Devotion

"Good morning Spock, what seems to be the problem… this time?" He couldn't help but mutter the last part under his breath. The blonde hated it when the half-Vulcan barged in so early, when he was just getting back to sleep from waking up naturally his blue eyes pierced sharply at his friend/First Officer.

Seemingly unnerved by the death glare, the black eyes gazed down at the half dressed human, his emotions in check as always, his mind crisp and clear. "There is no problem, Captain; it was time that you got up. Everyone who is needed for the mission is awake. But you, sir." Spock stated the sentence with pure logic.

"Mission?" He echoed before glaring over at Spock once more, "oh right. Of course, the mission how dumb of me to forget… Now get out Spock," Kirk growled to his friend before rolling over and pulling the soft silky sheets up over his head.

Watching the childish reaction, his black eyes softened just the slightest before he pulled the blanket away, "captain. This mission is for a peace treaty." The half-Vulcan said, as if it explained everything in the universe.

Groaning when the blanket was taken away from his now cold figure, he listened to the mission and looked at Spock with his eyebrows raised, "right… well the Romulans or the Klingons can wait." He said as he took his blanket back angrily and tried to curl up under his covers once again.

Unsure if he had heard his captain correctly, the half Vulcan stared at the blonde before just picking the human male up and staring for the other side of the room with him on his shoulder.

Being utterly lost on what his first officer had just done, the captain looked down and then growled loudly. "Damn you Spock! Put me down right now, that's an ORDER!" He shouted the last word; Jim was not going to be pushed around like this, he wanted down now, and to get back in bed. But the Vulcan would not set him down, "damn it Spock, set me down. I'll get ready then, just set me down damn it!" He cursed loudly, sounding now more like their other friend, the good doctor.

He finally set the human down, and stepped to the side, standing near the door. He gazed down at the half naked human unsurprised by his Leonard McCoy out burst. "Hurry Captain, we must be on our way." He stated simply, obviously not leaving without Jim.

Groaning loudly, Jim turned and started for his small dresser for the clothes he was to wear for the day; grumbling the whole way about the pointy-eared bastard or something close to it.

Spock was not surprised still; he simply stood watch with his hands behind his back.

Finally, after about five minutes Jim came out from his closet and started for his first officer. The Vulcan nodded his head to the captain; he turned on his heel and started for the sliding doors. _Whish_, the doors greeted and Spock with his captain left the private quarters and started for the turbo lift so that they may go to the peace treaty without a problem. Or at least they would hope with no problems.

Once in the turbo lift, Jim looked over at his first officer who stood erect, his mind sharp and ready for the next few tough hours. He couldn't help but smile, he had the best crew in Starfleet and he was thankful for that. He turned back to the doors of the elevator; he also couldn't help but notice that Spock looked really well in the blue tunic with all of his medals organized on his left shoulder.

He was the kind of man that took in everything and he had noticed that his captain was admiring something, he felt a little nervous at the gaze, and those gazes that Jim had given him were getting longer and longer. He was unsure of what to do because of the gazes, but he knew that they were not normal. He did not want to give the captain the wrong impression. His black eyes focused on the doors, Spock felt uncomfortable, but he managed to hide the fact that he was uncomfortable.

Jim could feel a different aura about Spock today; he glanced back over at his friend before shaking his head slightly. "Spock if you are uncomfortable, you should have just said so."

He did not react the way he thought he would of, he remained calm and relaxed as if nothing was wrong. "I am not uncomfortable Captain; do not push emotions onto me." Spock said in a stern voice, he was not going to deal with it today.

Lifting his eyebrows, the blonde looked back to the doors of the turbo lift as it finally came to a stop. The doors opened and James stepped out after Spock had, he followed the Vulcan, trying to think of what to say. Spock turned, and walked off to his science station; James walked right over to his captain's chair and sat down; it was automatic to do so. His blue eyes fell upon the screen that sat in front of the captain's chair. "Mister Chekov, take us to the base." He ordered, he looked around the bridge, everyone was dressed so nicely.

"Ah, Jim. It looks like our pointy-eared friend is having an uptight day." Came an older voice to the left of the captain, James looked over to his friend and smiled at him.

"Bones come now. Spock is **never** uptight. He's just, stressed. That's all." Jim defended with a heartfelt tone, before looking back at the screen, "why does everyone have to dress all nice for this mission anyway?" He asked, sitting back in his chair before looking over at Doctor McCoy.

"Because, we'll be all over the news if this goes good… Or bad." He added the last part, mainly to himself. But of course, his friend had overheard it.

"Bad Bones? Do you really doubt my abilities that much?" The blonde teased smiling up at his friend before shaking his head, "it's going to go well, I just know it." But his gut kept telling him differently.

Two hours later, as Captain Kirk First Officer Spock and Doctor McCoy sat before the Empire leader of the Romulans there was a loud explosion. "Was this your doing Captain Kirk!" The Empire lord shouted before standing up, "you will regret doing this, Human." He scorned before leaving the room.

James rumbled a bit to himself before standing up, he McCoy and Spock dashed out of the room that started to come apart, and dashed for the _Enterprise_. In the haze of confusion, First Officer Spock was trapped by some falling debris. Jim and Bones had gotten to the hatch for the _Enterprise_ when they realized that Spock was gone; Jim cursed under his breath and turned to go get the Vulcan. Bones grabbed a hold of his arm, "Jim! We have no time! This thing is going to implode in on itself, with us with it if we don't get out of here right now!"

"Bones! Spock is still out there, and we can't leave him behind!" Jim defended his reasoning, his blue eyes searching the older man's face hoping to convince him that he had enough time to go find Spock and bring him back.

The scowl on his face reached his eyes, and he stared worriedly to the younger man. "Jim… If you can't get him in time…" He started slowly, worry still written over his face.

"Just trust me McCoy; I can get him back in time." Jim said with full confidence, he smiled at his friend before pulling his arm away and turning around. He left his ship behind, his friend behind. And for a moment, McCoy felt that Jim had just left Starfleet behind just to make sure that the Half-Vulcan was okay. "Damn it Jim…" He scowled to himself.

He had five minutes left, inside one huge star base just to find Spock. Taking out his communicator, he flipped it open pressed a button and turned the knob, "Spock! Come in Spock!" Jim called desperately into the small machine.

Dazed and confused, the half Vulcan heard the voice of the human, before laying his head back. He didn't know really where he was, there was so much smoke. Reaching his long slender fingers out, the half Vulcan pulled the small machine out from his pocket then he flipped it open, he felt so weak. His lungs were filled with smoke, coughing just the slightest; he curled inward, "c-captain?" He called into the machine.

Hearing the voice, Jim's heart broke; he cleared his throat, "where are you Spock? You have to tell me." Jim urged, hoping that Spock could tell him, if not he had to run back now.

Closing his eyes tightly, he curled a bit more, he didn't know where he was, but he knew that the captain had to get out now, "j-just go Captain." He argued faintly, "the needs of many… outweigh the needs of one." Spock tried his best to sound like normal; he couldn't die here, not like this. But if he was going to die, he should at least save his captain.

Those words hurt him; he slowed to a stop and stared at the floor for a few moments before shaking his head, "no. Spock, no, I can find you in time!" Jim tried to desperately convince the Vulcan that he actually could save him, and take him back to the ship before the star base blew up. He couldn't believe that Spock was giving up so easily…

He shook his head, as if the captain were right in front of him, "Jim… Do not come get me. The needs of many…" Finally, there wasn't enough breathable air around him, and he just dropped his head and his hand where the communicator rolled onto the floor.

The voice dropped and Jim heard the clutter of the communicator rolling, he shook his head. No. The Vulcan couldn't be dead, it wasn't possible. Jim just stood there, his blue eyes on the floor as they started to water just the slightest. "Spock…" He muttered to himself, defeated.

Feeling something tap at his shoulder, the blonde whirled around with a smile on his face, hoping to see his favored First Officer, but no. It was his friend, and his Chief Medical Officer, "Bones…" He stated, before looking back down. "He's… he's gone." Jim muttered grief stricken. Reaching his hand out he held onto McCoy's shoulder, to keep up right.

"C'mon Jim, let's go…" McCoy offered as he wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist before he started to take the blonde off for the ship. The _Enterprise_ was just flying away when McCoy called into his communicator, "beam us up Scotty." McCoy said, feeling the sorrow of Jim next to him.

"Two ta beam up? Spock ainna commin'?" Scotty asked his accent thickening as he tapped the right buttons on the board before him. And soon, the two figures appeared before his eyes, he stared at the two sad figures before him. "Imma sorry Cpt'n…" Scotty said softly, Jim just looked up at him before lowering his head as they started to walk toward the doors so that Doctor McCoy could take Jim off to the Medical Bay.


End file.
